Singing Their Praises
by Rickmanlover24601
Summary: 10 100 word drabbles. Kind of a song meme. I put my music on shuffle and wrote one drabble per song. Various snippets of the lives of Severus and Hermione.
1. All the Same

**My friend found an art meme online where you put your music on shuffle and draw one thing per song. Well, since I have no art skillz at all, I figured you guys might enjoy a few drabbles featuring our favorite intellectual couple. I may do this again in the future but for now it's just 10 drabbles. Enjoy!**

**All The Same- Sick Puppies**

"I don't mind! I don't CARE! I know who you are and what you've done and I love you all the same- why can't you accept that?"

Severus ran his hands through his hair. "Because! Because you just don't understand!"

"Severus…" Hermione took a slow step towards him. "The world isn't black or white. I've learned there's no clear cut right or wrong." She reached up a hand to stroke his cheek. "When I close my eyes, all I can do is think of you. Please… don't leave like this."

Severus sighed. He didn't want to leave her like this.


	2. Lonesome Day

**Lonesome Day- Bruce Springsteen**

The more I know about her, the more I love her. I can't wait for the storm to be over, for the battle to end so I can hold her in my arms for as long as I have breath. Right now, as I watch the sun rise, I know it's going to be another lonesome day.

I try to convince myself that it's alright; that one day soon, we'll be together. I just have to get through this lonesome day.

I can still taste her on my tongue from last night.

I sigh and get ready for the day.


	3. Back at Your Door

**Back At Your Door- Maroon 5.**

I turn the lights off and lie back on my pillow. I vividly remember the night you left me, leaving only your negligee behind, reminding me of all the good times we had together.

I can't sleep at night; I always see your face when I close my eyes. I'm sorry if I took you for granted. Don't you know that you're the only reason that I continue my pathetic existence?

I wander the streets at night and find my feet taking me to your door. It has to mean something- that I keep ending up back at your door.


	4. Not While I'm Around

**Not While I'm Around- Sweeney Todd**

Severus sleeps soundly, relaxed after our energetic love-making. If he knew I was muttering nonsense to him, he'd probably hex me into another universe.

I stroke his hair and kiss his cheek. "Nothing's gonna harm you, darling. Not while I'm around."

I briefly glance at his Dark Mark and another wave of sadness washes over me. "I won't hurt you…not like some." And I close my eyes against the hatred I feel for his 'master'.

One day soon, we'll be free and nothing will harm him ever again. The demons will be banished- _I'll send them howling for you, Severus…_

* * *

**_Hey guys, glad you're enjoying this! I just wanted to clear some things up for you. Each chapter should be read like it's own story. I've just compiled them all together but there's no connection between each chapter. Basically they're just various scenarios that could happen to S and H but they don't follow on from the last one or anything. I just went with whatever I came up with when I heard the song. Hope this helps you to enjoy more!_**

**_Also, I apologize for any cheesyness on either of their parts. ;)_**


	5. Not the Girl you Think you Are

**Not the Girl You Think You Are, Crowded House**

He proposed to me today. I stare into the bathroom mirror. I'm not the girl I think I am, am I? I'm no longer the bushy-haired know-it-all that no one paid attention to. I'm someone now, with a man who's one in a million to me.

I know he's not like other men. He won't make excuses all the time; he makes me feel special. Could I really have won such a wonderful man?

My friends think I've changed. I have. I'm not Hermione Granger anymore.

Soon, I'll be Hermione Snape and that makes all the difference in the world.


	6. Nothing Lasts Forever

**Nothing Lasts Forever, Maroon 5.**

"You can't deny the dysfunction between us. The more we speak the further away we get." I looked up at Severus. "I know it hurts, but I think its better this way."

I could barely stand his silence. "Severus… You know I love you, but nothing lasts forever. I think it's better if we just…take some time out."

Severus turned his back on me. I frowned and stood up. "Fine! Blame me if you want but all I've wanted to do is help you but no, you refused everything that it was in my power to give you. Goodbye, Severus."


	7. The Point of No Return

**The Point of No Return, Phantom of the Opera.**

"Decide, Hermione." I paced around the bed that she was sitting on, her robes askew from our brief make out session. "If you commit to this…to us, it will be the point of no return. You're a student here, Hermione."

I ran my gaze down her innocent body and sighed. "It will be the final threshold for us both. Merlin Hermione, this desire I feel for you… You're my undoing."

"Severus… I came here of my own volition. I close my eyes at night and imagine our bodies entwining. I have no second thoughts, Severus. I've decided. I want you."


	8. Lovin' Each Day

**Lovin' Each Day- Ronan Keating**

Hermione taught me how precious life is. She helps me make the most of life by living each day as if it's my last- which it very well could be.

There's nothing I want more than her next to me. Her laughter and her smiles make me melt.

Shamefully, I've hurt her in the past. I won't forget the day she made me think she was leaving me. My heart was in a mess. I'm completely lost whenever she's not around.

I won't go throwing our love away again. Not when life is so precious, when _she_ is so precious.


	9. Reach For Me

**Reach For Me- Jamie Cullum**

You never say what you mean to say; it's no wonder I'm so confused. Where do you want this relationship to go?

If you'd only just give up your insecurities and take a chance. Just reach for me, Severus. I can't wait another day without you. We'll be safe and sound together, I promise.

I know you think you've got it all figured out, that you know what's best. I can't make you do what you don't want to do but I'm sick of you building me up. I can't bear to be let down. Please, Severus. I can't wait.


	10. All I Ask of You

**All I Ask of You- Phantom of the Opera.**

I screamed and sat bolt upright. Nightmares plague me now. I grasp tightly to Severus. In my dreams, he's lost to me forever.

"Hermione, forget these wide-eyed fears. I'm here, nothing can harm you."

"Please, Severus…promise me what you say is true."

Severus stroked my hair. "Let me be your shelter. Your fears are far behind you." I love it when he says such sweet nothings.

"Severus, you'll always be beside me, to hold me and to hide me, won't you?"

Severus nodded and softly kissed my lips.

I gripped him tighter. "It's all I ask of you."

"I promise."


End file.
